Conventionally, there has been known such a disposable diaper having a front waistline region, a rear waistline region, and a crotch region positioned between the front waistline region and the rear waistline region, the disposable diaper being provided with a pair of leg hole openings while including an absorber spanning the crotch region to extend toward the front waistline region and the rear waistline region.
Herein, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique of providing such a disposable diaper with a design for helping a wearing helper to put the disposable diaper on a wearer.